Noise suppression for audio devices is important to allow the purest form of the audio to be heard without the addition of unwanted noise, For example, some forms of noise reduction reduce the gain on specific frequencies without regard to whether there is actually noise in the audio. This can result in less than optimum audio reproduction since some of the actual audio is lost by trying to reduce the noise in the audio.